Winter Wind
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Seorang gadis membuat dirinya penasaran sekaligus frustasi. Gadis bermanik seruma rembulan, kosong nan kelam, dengan kulit sedingin es yang menginginkan kematian ditangannya. #SummerforWinterHCI—Winter


_**Semenjak manusia mulai berjalan menyesap kehidupan.**_

 _ **Mereka dengan cinta…**_

… _ **bahagia.**_

 _ **Memilin asa masa kan lama.**_

 _ **Sebagian berlutut lara…**_

… _ **putus asa.**_

 _ **Tidak sabar memotong waktu, mengantar pada akhirnya.**_

Desember membawa angin musim dingin. Menghembuskan keping-keping kristal es berjatuhan. Mengundang tawa bahagia sekalipun hawa dingin menusuk raga. Bagi mereka.

Gadis bermata serupa bulan terduduk lunglai di atap apartemen tua. Seorang diri menatap langit malam sendu. Baginya, angin desember membawa kesengsaraan berlipat ganda. Tangan ringkihnya meraih besi tajam. Tanpa gentar menghujamkan pada dadanya. Suara retakan yang ditimbulkan membuatnya meringis geram.

"SIALAAAAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU / OoC**

 **[Summer for Winter HCI — Winter]**

 **_ Winter Wind _**

 **Recommended Song :**

 **Etude 25 Op 11 "Winter Wind" — Chopin.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia, pemuda tegap bersurai kelam. Berdecih kesal menaiki anak tangga, menjelajahi lantai demi lantai apartemen kosong tak sabaran. Benaknya mensumpah serapahi sahabat surai kuning yang kabur tanpa dosa setelah menjatuhkan drone hasil meminjam dari sang kakak. Wajah tertekuknya seakan berkata 'terbangkan di lapangan kalau kau tidak bisa, bodoh!'

Sumpah serapah mulai berhenti saat dia telah sampai di lantai yang di perkirakan tempat jatuhnya. Gemuruh ketidak ikhlasan sedikit mereda kala ia melihat ujung badan drone di _bordes_ dari tempat pijakannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, dipercepatnya langkah menuju _bordes_ , lalu memungut drone yang telah jatuh terbalik.

Langkahnya terhenti saat hendak berbalik kembali. Disana, di anak tangga menuju _bordes_ lantai selanjutnya. Sosok surai indigo panjang duduk bersandar pada _baluster_ besi. Kulit pucat dibalut blouse putih lusuh tanpa lengan, serta fakta akan bangunan terlantar dan musim dingin nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat. Tapi kekagetan tak menurunkan tingkat keingintahuan masa remajanya.

Diperhatikannya sosok yang bergeming akan derap langkah. Tubuh bersinggungan dengan anak tangga memperjelas dugaan bahwa yang bersangkutan bukan makhluk astral.

Mungkinkah mayat?

Berjongkok untuk melihat sosok dihadapannya lebih jelas. Kening tertekuk pertanda ada hal tak biasa. Kulit gadis itu nampak aneh, terlihat mengkilap sekalipun tak begitu kentara. Mengabaikan keheranannya sementara, diraihnya tangan kurus itu, mencari denyut tersisa.

Netra membulat sempurna, seakan melengkapi keheranan sebelumnya. Kulit gadis itu adalah hal diluar nalarnya. Keras layaknya kaca dingin sebagaimana es. Tentunya, usaha mencari denyut nadi sia-sia.

Manusia macam apa?

Masih penasaran akan status kehidupan si gadis. Tangan terulur menyibak rambut panjang yang menyembunyikan rupa si empunya, mencari hembusan nafas.

Cantik.

Hanya kata itu yang melekat dibenaknya. Atensinya terikat akan pesona paras sang dara, lupa akan tujuan semula.

Kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, menampakkan iris ungu pucat yang seakan mengintip malu-malu. Tak perlu lama bagi keduanya untuk saling terpaku. Terpaku takjub. Menampakkan air muka yang seakan berkata 'ah, dia hidup'. Sementara pihak lain terpaku terkejut. Bertanya-tanya siapa dan bagaimana lawan jenisnya bisa lancang berada sedekat itu.

Tubuh sang gadis mendadak beringsut menjauh. Menatapnya takut-takut. Bersamaan dengan itu, lantai di bawah kaki pemudi perlahan diselimuti lapisan es tipis.

Tercengang. Keajaiban di luar akal yang dia dapati berturut-turut seakan membuat otak pintarnya terhenti seketika.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu," ujarnya mencoba meredakan. Namun gadis itu masih memasang tatapan waswas yang sama.

Dia berdiri. Tangan bergerak melonggarkan syal _dark blue_ yang melingkari lehernya, melepaskan. Lantas tatapannya masih mencoba meyakinkan. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Dicondongkan tubuhnya, menjangkau leher gadis itu dengan syal miliknya. Sementara yang bersangkutan memejamkan mata. Reaksi tersebut menggelitiknya, sebab lapisan es dibawah kaki menebal sampai ujung sepatu. Membuatnya berfikir betapa menarik gadis itu.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah mengganggumu," ucapnya seraya tangan bergerak melingkarkan syal.

Netra gadis itu membuka, raut wajahnya menujukkan bahwa yang dia lakukan tak pernah didapati olehnya. Dia membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum simpul. Sejenak keduanya saling menatap sampai saat dia menyadari lapisan es berangsur menghilang.

Benar-benar menarik.

~°°o°°~

Dirinya, gadis putus asa yang tengah keheranan. Biasanya ia tetap ketakutan bila ada yang mendekat. Normalnya tak ada keraguan bagi kemampuannya untuk menyerang. Entah hal aneh apa yang merasuki benaknya untuk mempercayai kesungguhan sang pemuda sampai dirinya tak sedikitpun menolak kala didekati, sekalipun ia telah diperlakukan menyebalkan — menyentuh rambut tanpa permisi. Yang secara ajaib seakan menahan kemampuan miliknya.

Disentuhnya syal yang ia peroleh dari pemuda asing tadi. Dirinya merasakan kehangatan sekalipun kulit nya tak mampu mengindra. Keanehan yang belum pernah dirinya rasakan sebelumnya.

Tak ingin memikirkan hal aneh yang mengganggunya lebih lama, ia beranjak pergi hendak melanjutkan tidur ke tempat yang cukup layak. Sekalipun tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa disebut layak di tempat tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menginjak pecahan kaca di _bordes_. Sesuatu yang menggelitik menyayat namun hangat. Hal yang mengingatkan bahwa sudah terlampau lama tak bisa dirasakannya. Hal yang dirinya tahu mustahil akan mengalaminya. Berdarah.

~°°o°°~

Dua minggu sejak hari dimana dia bertemu si gadis ajaib, rasa penasaran kian menggelayuti benaknya. Hasrat keingintahuan yang tinggi membuatnya haus akan kemampuan sang gadis. Semenjak saat itu dia berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah, memilih jalur terjauh demi melihat apartemen tua, mencari-cari jikalau gadis itu terlihat sosoknya. Pun begitu saat pulang, memilih jalur yang sama dan beberapa kali menolak ajakan pulang dari kawan-kawannya. Mencari-cari alasan untuk kembali mendatanginya.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Alasan itu akhirnya tiba jua. Terima kasih untuk sahabat surai kuningnya yang kala itu kembali menjatuhkan drone disana.

Hari itu dia berjalan memasuki apartemen tua dengan tergesa. Wajah datarnya tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan antusias yang bergejolak. Tak sabar memulai pengumpulan bukti dari asumsinya bahwa emosi gadis itu mempengaruhi kemampuan yang dipunya.

Apa yang datang padanya pun ternyata melebihi harapan. Gadis itu berdiri di _bordes_ menuju lantai tiga. Berdiri menghadap menghadang jalan seolah-olah sengaja menunggu kedatangannya. Netra serupa bulan nampak jelas kosong dan kelam, menatapnya intens.

"Kau…"

Dia sempat terkejut, tak menyangka gadis itu akan mengajaknya bicara. Belum sempat dia membalas dengan permintaan maaf atas kelancangannya tempo hari, gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat ia sempurna membelalakkan mata.

"…bunuhlah aku."

~°°o°°~

Dirinya melontarkan kalimat memohon berulang-ulang. Berharap sang pemuda sudi mengganti penolakan dengan persetujuan. Dirinya tahu, membunuh adalah perkara sulit bagi jiwa yang tak berkawan setan. Tapi pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya harapan agar dirinya bisa lepas dari kesengsaraan. Maka dari itu, apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Kalau kau sangat ingin dibunuh, mintalah pada pembunuh!" penolakan yang sarat akan emosi.

Siapapun yang meminta dibunuh pastilah sudah kehilangan kewarasan, dan dirinya adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasan. Maka dari itu, sekalipun pemuda itu menolak puluhan kali.

"Kumohon…"

Maka dirinya akan memohon ratusan kali. Bahkan jika perlu dirinya akan berlutut memohon sebanyak apapun.

~°°o°°~

Membunuh seseorang adalah hal yang sekalipun tak pernah terlintas akan terjadi pada hidupnya. Dia sangat menikmati kedamaian menjadi remaja berstatus warga negara baik. Kenapa pula dia harus membunuh yang dapat mengorbankan masa depan panjangnya untuk mendekam di penjara. Seratus kali pun memohon dia akan menolak.

Tapi sungguh, dia tak paham mengapa sebegitu gigih gadis itu meminta ia untuk membunuhnya. Membuntuti kemanapun dia pergi, meminta hal yang sama lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam sehari.

Lama kelamaan kesal juga, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bicara pada sang gadis, bertanya mengapa sebegitu inginnya mati dan kenapa pula harus dia. Serta meminta baik-baik agar dia tak terlibat dalam kegilaan masalahnya.

Dan disinilah dia, berada di atap apartemen tua bersama sang gadis melakukan hal yang telah menuai kegagalan berulang kali, mencoba membunuh. Tentunya dia telah membuat beberapa perencanaan agar terlepas dari terduga, semisal meminta sang gadis membuat tumpukan es untuk menyamarkan waktu kematian bila nanti berhasil membunuhnya.

Ya, pada hari dimana dia berbicara pada sang dara, ia telah memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permohonannya. Terdengar gila memang, tapi percayalah hati kecilnya berbisik iba kala gadis itu menceritakan semua hal yang dialami sembari menangis dengan tatapan kosong. Sekosong hatinya yang telah kehilangan seluruh keluarga di depan mata secara mengenaskan. Raganya hidup namun hatinya mati. Dan rasa sesak keputus asaan semakin menjadi kala gadis itu memperoleh kemampuan yang membuatnya tak dapat terluka sedikitpun namun malah menyakiti makhluk hidup disekelilingnya.

Menghela nafas lelah, lagi-lagi kulit retak hasil tusukan rasanya membuat frustasi. Sudah banyak cara dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan nyawa gadis itu dalam seminggu ini. Baik yang dia lakukan saat sang gadis dalam kondisi terjaga atau terlelap — seperti saat ini. Minuman bercampur racun yang dia sangka akan berhasil pun nyatanya menjadi es di dalam mulut gadis itu tanpa sempat diteguk. Kesanggupan yang pada mulanya memang hanya setengah hati kini semakin menipis kadarnya. Dia mulai beranggapan bahwa apa yang diceritakan si gadis tentang terluka setelah bertemu dengannya adalah suatu kebetulan semata.

"Tidak berhasil lagi," pernyataan yang dalam waktu bersamaan terdengar seperti pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh sang gadis.

Dia hanya menoleh sejenak dengan air muka terkesiap yang seakan berkata 'ah, dia terbangun' lantas kemudian bergumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban.

"Kukira akan segera mati," lanjutnya.

Menghela nafas, dia tidak bisa melontarkan kalimat seperti 'tenang saja kau pasti mati' sebab selain ia sendiri ragu akan keberhasilannya dan lagi hal tersebut abnormal untuk dikatakan.

"Daripada terus menerus menggerutu mengharapkan kenapa tidak kau nikmati saja hidupmu sebelum malaikat maut mencabut nyawamu?"

"Kupikir itu tak ada gunanya."

"Kau harus mencobanya," tuturnya seraya berdiri kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan sang gadis, menariknya. Gadis itu tetap duduk bergeming, melayangkan tatapan yang seakan bertanya hendak pergi kemana.

"Nanti malam tahun baru, kita pergi ke kuil, jalan-jalan."

"Tidak!" gadis itu menolak ketakutan. Dirinya tidak bisa berdekatan dengan orang asing, ia akan melukai mereka semua.

Tersenyum simpul. "Aku tau kau takut menyakiti mereka, tapi percayalah kali ini itu tak akan terjadi," dia yakin kunci dari kemampuan sang dara adalah emosinya, selama tak mengalami emosi negatif maka tidak akan ada yang terjadi.

"Ingat, aku juga orang asing, tapi kau tak menyakitiku. Anggap saja mereka semua diriku," lanjutnya meyakinkan. Namun tampaknya sang gadis masih ragu, bukan perkara mudah mengusir kekhawatirannya. Memang benar bahwa satu-satunya yang tak dirinya lukai hanyalah manusia dihadapannya ini. Tapi apapun bisa terjadi dikeramaian tersebut, termasuk jika dirinya kebingungan bila terpisah.

Menangkap gurat kekhawatiran dari sang gadis, dia menggenggam tangannya erat meyakinkan. "Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

~°°o°°~

Dirinya lupa rasanya memakai baju hangat. Wanginya parfum saat bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Gesekan tubuh saat punggungnya berdesakan. Langit malam yang seakan terasa lebih jauh. Pemandangan dan aroma yang berbeda dari apartemen tua kumuh dunia kecilnya.

Selepas dari kuil keduanya pergi berjalan-jalan di daerah Shibuya, menunggu kembang api diluncurkan saat tiba waktunya. Selama itu sang pemuda benar-benar memegang ucapannya, tak pernah melepaskan dirinya barang sedetik saja. Mengajaknya menghirup udara dingin dingin menikmati malam. Dingin serta malam yang sama namun terasa berbeda. Memperkenalkan dirinya pada kawan-kawan sang pemuda yang secara kebetulan mereka jumpai disana. Menyaksikan kawan bersurai kuning pemuda itu begitu ramah menyapanya, sesekali bahkan menggoda yang kemudian membuat hantaman tinju gadis bersurai merah jambu mendarat di kepalanya. Terasa canggung dan bingung sekalipun dirinya belum begitu lupa bagaimana sopan santun memberi salam. Tetapi pemuda itu disampingnya memberi keyakinan.

Dirinya sepenuhnya lupa bagaimana kehidupan sosial. Bagaimana rasa makan bersama, gigi-gigi yang nampak saat sebuah lelucon membuat tergelak, berbagai antusias gadis seumurnya menunggu percikan merah nan indah di langit malam. Semua yang dirinya lupakan, sang pemuda kembali mengingatkan.

"Menyenangkan?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya pemuda itu sendiri tau jawabannya sekalipun tak dia tanyakan. Semua jawaban itu tergambar jelas dari raut wajah dirinya. Sejak bunga api diluncurkan, pemuda itu mencoba melepas genggaman tangan, dan hingga tiba saat menanti sang surya hendak menampakkan sinar malu-malu dirinya tak kunjung menyadari.

"Masih ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Ya," jawabnya sekenanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari ufuk.

Pemuda itu mengamati dirinya, ada binar terpantul di iris ungu pucat yang sebelumnya selalu nampak kelam. Pemilik iris sehitam malam itu terkikik pelan, terasa lucu melihat bagaimana dirinya seantusias itu menanti pagi sementara sebelumnya berteriak menolak ajakannya. Iseng, pipinya ditekan dengan telunjuk sang pemuda. Dirinya yang semula ikut terlarut dalam antusiasme menunggu terbitnya fajar terkesiap kala merasakan sentuhan kecil hangat di pipinya. Sementara netra sekelam malam sang pelaku membola, kulit yang diyakini sebelumnya keras kini serasa normal sebagaimana manusia — gadis pada umumnya, sedikit tak percaya jika sesederhana itu membebaskan dirinya dari keabadian.

"Aku sudah menuntaskan janjiku."

Dirinya hanya sanggup mengangguk cepat sebagai tanggapan atas pernyataan sang pemuda, hatinya terlampau buncah oleh kelegaan.

Bersamaan dengan terbitnya mentari, hari pertama di awal tahun kembali membawa kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Butir salju berjatuhan tak lagi membuatnya merasakan kesengsaraan. Angin musim dingin yang berhembus lembut kala itu ialah kali pertama dirinya merasa ingin hidup.

"Terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ FIN _**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya.. sebenarnya.. sebenarnyaaaaa.**

 **Saya sedikit ragu kalau lagu rekomendasinya akan pas, mengingat diksinya kurang atau bahkan tidak dramatis.**

 **Kenapa lagu itu? Karena selama pengetikan, 80% saya mendengarkan lagu itu. Dan setelah bertanya sana sini saya akhirnya nekat memasukkannya sebagai rekomendasi. :''')**

 **Semoga kalian tetap bisa menikmati, sebagaimana mereka yang bilang lagunya pas. :''D**


End file.
